The Dragon's Treasure
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: When Mukuro finds himself in Hell yet again, he meets a little dragon-boy that he soon finds himself to have affections for. Slight OOC-ness. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing/Characters: Mukuro-Sodom Plot: When Mukuro finds himself in Hell yet again, he meets a little dragon-boy that he soon finds himself to have affections for.  
>Rating: T Genre: Romance Style: Five-chapters, AU, Crossover, Third Person Limited- Mukuro Title: The Dragon's Treasure Word Limit: 7,500<p>

The Dragon's Treasure:

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Mukuro Rokudo was a human devil.<p>

He was a tall man, the age of sixteen, but his intellect was that of someone who was much, much older. He was capable of moving through other beings; he was a supernatural essence that passed across dimensions as though they were lines in the dirt. He wore a black leather jacket and a gray-blue shirt, accompanied by leather pants, and pale skin to accentuate the darkness. His hair was a dark blue, with a zig-zag part down it that lead to a short ponytail that gave his head a sort of... pineapple... shape.

Devistatingly handsome, gorgeously crafted, he was a thing of beauty that was beyond that of any human. It was a wonder that he wasn't a Duras, or demon, with his superior looks. But he wasn't far from one, either. The way he toyed with natural laws and stretched reality with his powers of illusion wasn't something that any human could accomplish. Yes, as a child, he'd been injected with Duras blood- which was usually a frightful poison to behold. Somehow, his body had tolerated the venomous liquid, and it mixed with his own blood, creating a hybrid beyond comprehension.

The traits of a Duras such as fangs, claws and wings were left out while the supreme abilities of dark magic were granted... and Mukuro Rokudo was reborn as a human devil.

As a bonus result, he was granted access to the darkest place that ever existed to beings everywhere- the underworld. A dark place, full of shadows, but no light. Filled with fire, but no bright. It was, as named by human kind, Hell.

And it was also home to some of the most elite creatures- the Duras. Out of this world with beauty and grace, their movements were fluid and soft, and they stood apart from humans with their indescribable majesty. ... To a point. See, they weren't all such brilliant beings, for some were animals, like lizards and wolves. It was the Opasts that bore such tragic elegance, for they were the ones to take our form. But alas, they despised the humans, who were full of ego and betrayal. Among them, only few humans could stay. A handful of necromancers, and Mukuro Rokudo, as a halfbreed.

Opasts also had small pet-like beings to stay by their sides, and they were known as 'familiars.' The demons would keep these familiars for advice, extra power, and, to some, accompaniment through times of servitude.

There was a distinct pecking order to Duras society, and on the bottom lied Brand Zess, a family of Duras who were eternally enslaved for a sin their ancestor had commited: selling out the names of his fellow demons to the humans. Among Brand Zess were two brothers, Luze and Luka Crosszeria, and, while Luka served humans, Luze was forced to take the heat for his leave.

All of this, Mukuro knew, as one who had closely studied Duras since his partial transformation into one.

The underground civilization was filled with torches that produced dim lighting for the area, but the skies were always black, and stones always gray. Even the Opasts, never seeing sunlight, seemed to be colored black and white with their pale skin and dark clothing. It was a gloomy place, but, even there, there were seasons. In summer, it was cool, in winter, it was warm, and spring and fall were climatically neutral times of demonic festivals, one autumn night of extreme popularity being Walpurgis Night.

And on the night that changed Mukuro's fate, it was a cold summer day, and he was crossing a bridge over a murky creek when he saw a boy. A small boy, who seemed to be lost in the dark world. He had oddly tanned flesh, and curly black hair that lied like a mop over his face, and black, cat-like ears jutted out from his head, lying flat as he sat on the ground. He hugged his knees close, his fingers decorated with small claws, and as he looked up at Mukuro, his eyes were golden, and wet with tears. Over the ground, a black, scaly, spaded dragon tail swept, making a soft hiss as it slid over the ground.

He was wearing a thin, white tank top, but it was accompanied by long, black, fingerless gloves that ran up to his shoulder, and black pants.

He was a cute young man, and, seeing him in such a state of pity, Mukuro, unlike himself, wanted to help out. He reached out his hand. "Are you lost, kid?" he asked, and the boy sniffled.

"I can't find my Master...," he murmured, revealing to Mukuro his bright white fangs. "My Master isn't here..."

"What's your name?" Mukuro asked.

"S-Sodom," he replied. The young man lifted his hand from his knees, and carefully took Mukuro's.

"How... old are you?" Mukuro said as he pulled the boy up.

"In human years, Duras years or dragon years?" he said.

"Uh... Human years?" the illusionist questioned. Sodom sniffled again.

"Five thousand, six hundred and twenty eight," he said.

"In dragon years?" Mukuro questioned.

"Fourteen," Sodom answered. Mukuro nodded approvingly.

"All right, let's help you find your Master."

And that was their first moment together, in the cold summer of Hell.

* * *

><p>Mukuro allowed the young dragon to hold his hand as they walked along the stone path, but soon released the clawed hand to instead place his hand on the other's shoulder. "What's your Master's name, kid?"<p>

"Luka," Sodom replied.

"Ah, then we're looking in the wrong place altogether!" Mukuro groaned. "Man..."

"I'm sorry," Sodom apologized. "We... we got separated..."

"Okay, okay, tell you what," Mukuro said, turning to face Sodom. "For now, I'll take care of you, okay? We'll get to know each other. Then, I'll get you back to your Master."

"I don't know...," Sodom murmured, "I don't think Master would like that..."

"Forget about him for a sec, okay?" Mukuro said. "What are you, his slave?"

"His familiar," the dragon replied quietly.

"... Ah."

Mukuro wasn't stupid; he knew how important a familiar was to its Master. But this boy was cute. Very cute. And the illusionist had a sort of attraction to this 'fourteen' year old dragon. And being a Duras-human hybrid, he didn't have a lot of friends. Little Sodom could be a really nice companion, right?

"Can I call you... So-chan?" Mukuro asked, moving his hand to the side of the familiar's face, holding his cheek carefully.

"Uhm... uh...," the dragon stuttered, blushing and looking around. "I... uhm..."

"Shh," Mukuro hushed, "follow me."

And so, Hell brought them together, and Mukuro refused to let it end quickly.

-End Chapter One

* * *

><p>Woo! Instead of finishing the weekly uploads, I'm doing a NEW STORY!<p>

Couldn't help myself. Sorry!

But this is my first 'Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru' crossover, and I'm LIKING it. And, for those of you who read, this will be the second crossover pairing I love, snuggled right up to Ikuto-Hibari.

Hehehe. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon's Treasure:**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Quivering, Sodom was lead into the large mansion, and he nervously bit his lip. "Mukuro... uhm... I really don't think I should be... here..."<p>

The hybrid spared the dragon a glance, and smiled creepily. "Come now, So-chan... I'm sure Luka doesn't miss you that much, so how about you come here and treat yourself to a fine, Duras dinner~?"

"Eh?"

The Duras's ears perked when he caught scent of something very familiar... something that reminded him vaguely of his Master. "Come here, Sodom," Mukuro insisted, "I have a nice hunk of meat carved from a wolf Niedatrechy, complimented by a delicious glass of blood from an Opast~." (A/N: "Niedatrechy" refers to the lowest Duras ranking. Usually takes the form of a beast or reptile. And reminder- an "Opast" is a higher ranked Duras that can take the form of a human. The more powerful they are, the more beautiful their form. Luka, Sodom's Master, is a very high-ranking Opast.)

Sodom, seduced by the food, and the shiny glass that held the Opast blood, walked over cautiously, and sniffed at the meal before him. While the blood smelled so close to his Master, he could easily tell that it wasn't his. Besides, no matter how tolerant Mukuro's body was, he would never be able to safely gulp down the life of Luka Crosszeria.

"Okay, maybe I'll just stay for a bit," Sodom mumbled.

Mukuro smiled as the dragon nervously took a seat, and offered the familiar a glass of the blood. Sodom took it, but didn't drink until Mukuro had done so first. The small Duras was simply adorable with his shy mannerisms. Honestly... who knew that such a polite familiar existed! "So, So-chan, tell me. What do you desire most in the world?"

"D-desire?" Sodom repeated. "Uhm... well... I like... sparkly things... I guess...," the dragon stuttered, his bright golden eyes shimmering with the thought.

"Then... I suppose you like diamonds?" Mukuro asked, moving his hand to swirl the ruby liquid in his glass. "Other gemstones?"

"Oh, yes," Sodom said, nodding. "I like gems..."

"Good. Because I happen to have a number of jewels in a safe... maybe I'll gift a couple to you." Sodom blushed, and took another nervous sip of the Opast blood, while the illusionist watched, intruiged. "So-chan," he began again. "I think we'll get along very well, you know."

"M-maybe...," Sodom murmured, looking away. The way he saw it, Mukuro wanted him for his power as a dragon, so he was taking a cautious approach right from the start- even though Mukuro's offers were quite tempting.

"Now, now, So-chan, relax, just let go," Mukuro sighed, reaching over and caressing the dragon's cheek. "You can trust me." Sodom, attracted by the touch that resembled one from his Master, leaned over, and Mukuro was fast to meet the familiar to kiss him. Shocked, Sodom lingered in the embrace of their lips, but soon recoiled, leaving between them a tiny trail of saliva that quickly broke. A feeling of surprise took over the familiar's body for a moment, temporarily paralyzing him, but the emotion was soon overcome, leaving the question 'why?' written all over his face.

"What was that?" Sodom asked finally, his tail curling close to his body.

"A kiss," Mukuro replied, smiling as though he'd accomplished something he always wanted to do, "my dear So-chan."

The familiar blushed a dark shade of red, and looked away, trembling. He didn't want to admit it, but that moment of intimate contact between them felt really good, and he wanted more. "Mukuro... uh... w-why'd you... kiss me...?" he asked, weaving his clawed hands together in his lap and cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Because I'm deeply attracted to you, So-chan," Mukuro replied, leaning forward. "Fufufu... after all... you're quite the cute one."

Sodom knew he was cute- Mukuro wasn't the first one to tell him that. But somehow, hearing that from Mukuro almost made him smile. It was as though that Opast blood had some charm in it. Something to draw Sodom's attention away from reason and towards the hybrid before him. His cheeks darkened as he analyzed the past few moments, for he realized that Mukuro was showing every sign of... liking him.

It was a very new idea to the dragon, who had never experienced this sort of situation before. It was almost like a butterfly had landed on his nose- a sort of irritatingly pleasant scenario. But never before had he thought of taking a mate, let alone a human! "Mukuro... you're very nice," Sodom said hesitantly, "but I think I'm going to have to tell you that I really kinda don't want a lover..."

"... Ah. I see," Mukuro replied simply, his eyes narrowed. "But Sou-chan, I like you a LOT. Are you sure you couldn't TRY to like me?"

Sodom shook his head. "I can't... I have a Master anyway... I need to fight...!"

"You need to take a break, Sou-chan," Mukuro hissed, leaning over the table and taking the dragon's chin, before kissing him once more. Sodom blushed, and shut his eyes tightly, but soon reached up and clutched the halfbreed's shirt tightly in his clawed hands. Allowing himself a moan, the dragon's tail danced in the air, proving that he was enjoying the intimacy more than he'd admit.

Mukuro soon leaned back, and stared at the dragon with cold, mismatched eyes. "What is it?" Sodom asked, becoming especially nervous when the other looked at him like that. "D-did I do something wrong?"

The hybrid seemed to think for a moment, but he then stood, and turned around. "The only thing you've done wrong, dear Sou-chan, is captivate me."

Sodom blushed, and bit his lip, then stood as well. "Uh... Mukuro, I think... I think I should go- uwah!" He yelped when Mukuro suddenly swooped in and picked him up, holding him in his arms as he began to walk towards a sofa. He dropped Sodom onto the cushions, and, sitting beside him, embraced the young dragon.

"Don't you understand?" he hissed. "You don't need a Master if you have me. Matter of fact, I would rather be your pet than let you go."

"That's not right!" Sodom cried. "Lovers should be equal in value to each other!"

Mukuro stared at the familiar, then broke into a wide grin. "So-chan, there's no such thing as two equal Duras. We're all either slaves or masters."

"You're not even a Duras!" the dragon protested, folding his arms. "You're just a really bold and cheeky human!"

Mukuro paused, obviously suprised, but he then chuckled, quietly at first, before laughing hard, throwing his head back with the humor. "You're adorable, So-chan~!" Sodom blushed as he was held tightly in the halfbreed's arms, then gave a quiet hiss, before biting down on Mukuro's neck. The hybrid gasped, caught off guard by the sudden pain, then moaned, entangling his fingers in the dragon's hair. "I suppose you can be sexy too, huh, So-chan?"

The bite only got more rough, but Mukuro only enjoyed it more like that, and soon enough, Sodom had to give up. "You're so weird," he muttered, licking his lips. Mukuro grinned, and placed his hand on the familiar's shoulder, and leaned in. The younger Duras was fast to meet him, and when their lips met once more, Mukuro knew that he'd already won.

Sodom was his.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Urf... I never take so long to update... Well, I didn't get any reviews to this story... figured no one approved of such a crack-ish pairing... :I<p>

We~ell, for a faster and better update, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter Three**

"Sodom! Sodooom!" Luka called, flying through the air on raven-black wings that spanned out a total length that was more than four times his height. "Ugh... where could he have gone to? All I asked him to do was deliver that letter to Luze..."

Luze was Luka's younger twin brother, and, although they had a very similar appearence, Luze's eyes were magenta when Luka's were silver, and Luze's dark black hair was much longer, as well. Luka had sent Sodom into Infernus with a letter to his brother, requesting of him to leave that world and join the Giou Clan, a select few humans with powers to fight the Duras. He had been hoping that Luze would comply, so that Yuki, his master, would have more protection, and be more comfortable in the fight when they weren't battling with any of Luka's family. But it had already been a day, and his dragon hadn't returned. Luka was sure that Sodom knew where Luze's mansion was, and he was also positive that his brother wouldn't steal his familiar. Luze already had his own!

Sighing, the Opast decided that it was time to land before he was seen by someone who would recognize him- or rather, see the Brand Zess scar that crossed over his arm. He swooped down into the dark streets, and landed. His black wings folded and vanished into his back, and he sighed as he looked about himself. No one was in sight, so Luka Crosszeria started towards his brother's mansion.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, and, when he did, he was greeted by Reiga- the last man he wanted to see. Reiga was the enemy of the Giou clan, a necromancer, and also very possibly Luze's master. This man had black hair that framed his face, and often wore heavy robes and formal attire, and with eyes sharper than swords, he was a very possessive and vengeful man. Luka decided that Sodom wasn't here, and blinked in suprise. "Reiga," he greeted.

"Luka Crosszeria," the necromancer replied. "What a... pleasant suprise..."

"On... second thought, I need to..."

The Zess ran back and spread his wings, and flew far away from that place, before suddenly noticing another mansion that looked oddly reminiscent of a human's. The Opast swooped in over the gate and landed at the door, and while his wings were still folding back, he knocked on the door. Said door soon opened, to reveal a human-like face, and, to Luka's partial suprise, his own familiar!

"Master!" Sodom cried, running out and hugging his master tightly. "You're back!"

"Indeed," Luka said, placing his hand on the small of his familiar's back. "And this is?"

When he looked up into the other's face, he could sense the lustful corruption of a Duras, and he immediately grew skeptical. He had a strong sense that this man did things to his familiar that should not happen to one, and the thought made him angry. "Um... this is... Mukuro... he was taking care of me..."

"In what sense was he... 'taking care' of you?" Luka asked, taking a step forward. Mukuro's eyes grew mean as he saw the Opast sort of bristle, and he, too, took a step forward. Sodom, however, couldn't sense the tenseness, and he flashed his master his best smile.

"He fed me and kissed me and says he reeeaaally likes me!" he announced. Luka summoned his sword in an instant.

"You corrupted beast," he snarled at Mukuro, swiping at him with the heavy, black blade. However, to his suprise, the weapon was blocked, and he saw that this human-like Duras had drawn a trident.

"You're the one who abandoned the kid!" Mukuro snorted. The two stepped in towards Mukuro's mansion and began to fight in an instant, while Sodom watched in horror. Luka easily overpowered the hybrid, and Mukuro was soon on the ground, with the tip of Luka's blade at his throat.

"Any final messages towards my familiar before I kill you?" he hissed.

"... So-chan," Mukuro husked, turning his head. "I love you."

Luka withdrew his sword, and instead held out his hand, and it sparked with black magic, ready to be fired and kill the halfbreed in an instant. But then, Sodom leapt forward and grabbed on to his master's arm. "Master, don't!" he cried. "Please don't!"

The Opast glanced back at his familiar, and, being a fairly generous demon, lowered his hand. "Sodom, this man is a pervert and a disgusting fool. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Please... I... I think I might love him back," Sodom murmured, his voice shaky, and his face crimson. Luka stared at his familiar with wide eyes, then backed off, trying not to feel sentimental. He knew what love was, very well.

A long, long time ago, Luka had been with a beautiful girl named Yuki. He loved her with all of his heart, and would die for her, because she was the one who saved him from his life of servitude to the Demon Lord. But one day, after a fierce battle against the demons, Yuki had grown too frail, and she died on the battlefield, wishing to forget everything... including Luka himself. Yuki was reborn as a man, and Luka watched over him for his entire life, until one day, the Giou Clan- an organization to fight the Duras- decided it was time to take him back under their wing.

Now, Sodom was feeling something like what Luka had once felt, and the Opast didn't want to deny his familiar those feelings. Still, as he looked at Mukuro, he was off-set by the cockiness and perverted nature he was met by. He wasn't sure he liked Sodom's choice. "If you love this man, prove yourself to me," Luka said. "You're full of affection, Sodom. But you never engage with sexually intimate contact with anyone. Show me that this man is different."

Sodom blushed, but he would never want to hide anything from his master. He looked back at the wounded Mukuro, and knelt down beside him, then took the halfbreed's head in his hands, before kissing him. Mukuro's mismatched eyes grew wide as Sodom kissed him with more passion than he'd known that night, then shuddered as small fangs punctured his lower lip. Sodom pulled the halfbreed up to his feet, and continued to kiss him with his arms wrapped around the man's neck, and Sodom glanced back at Luka, silently asking if his Master had seen enough. Luka nodded.

"All right, Sodom. I believe you," Luka sighed. "Come, now. We'll take him back with us."

"Hey, now, Brand Zess," Mukuro said, holding Sodom close by the shoulders. "How about you just let So-chan here stay with me? I promise I'll take extra good care of the little guy."

Luka frowned. "Don't push me," he muttered. Mukuro shrugged, and hesitantly exited his mansion with Luka and Sodom, then watched in awe as Sodom morphed into a huge, black dragon. Said dragon lied down, looking back at the halfbreed, and Mukuro blushed lightly, before crawling on to the dragon's back. As Luka spread his wings and took off, Sodom's large, dragon wings beat wildly, getting him off the ground and carrying him after Luka. As they moved, Mukuro leaned in, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck and resting his head on Sodom's.

And their affection thrived for eternity.

**-Owari**

* * *

><p>Pfft. Well that sucked. XD I've found that it's difficult to make crossover pairings work.<p>

Please Review?


End file.
